Goku (DBX)
カカロット |RomName = Son Gokū Kakarotto |AniName = Goku Kakarot |MangaName = Son Goku Kakarrot |AltName = Present Goku Son Gokou Son Gokuh Son Gokuu Sangoku Kakarotto Kakarrot Kakarot Kakaroth Kong |RefName = Goku|Race = Saiyan|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Age 737|Height = 175 cm (5'9") "end of DB"|Weight = 62 kg (136 lbs) "end of DB"|Address = Fire Mountain|Occupation = Low-class Warrior Martial Artist |Allegiance = Frieza Force (formerly) Dragon Team|FamConnect = Bardock (father) Gine (mother) Raditz (older brother) Grandpa Gohan (adoptive grandfather) Chi-Chi (wife) Ox-King (father-in-law) Mother-in-law}}Son Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama, and the main protagonist of the fan-made story Dragon Ball X. Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as a child. However, an accident alters his memory, allowing him to grow up to become Earth's greatest defender and the leader of the Dragon Team. He constantly strives and trains to be the greatest warrior possible, which has kept the Earth and the universe safe from destruction many times. However, while losing his memories who he is or Saiyan heritage, Goku retains some semblance his nature as he is more stern and serious than his original counterpart, as well as more brutal and merciless on his enemies when deemed necessary. Appearance Essentially, Goku is the spitting-image of his father, Bardock, possessing the same spiky black hairstyle, dark-colored eyes, and stern facial features. However, he possess a lighter-pale skin complexion from his mother, Gine. Goku's most distinguishing physical characteristic is his hair. He has 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 5 spikes and 4 bangs in the back. Kakarot was born with the signature tail of the Universe 7 Saiyans, which was long and prehensile with brown fur. While occasionally having it removed and later regrew it, by his late teens, it was permanently removed by Kami (to prevent his Great Ape transformation so Kami could safely bring back the moon). At age 12, Goku was rather short and appeared even younger than he was, being considered less than 10 years old (people were surprised when learning his actual age). During the next few years, Goku did not go through any physical changes, beyond his muscles becoming more pronounced. By age 15, he began showing noticeable increases in height. By age 18, he had a considerable growth spurt, growing taller than most of his friends and developing a well-built physique. He is also considered very handsome, as noted by various women including Bulma and Heles. His physical changes made him almost indistinguishable from before and was only recognized by his signature naïve personality and "trademark" hairstyle. By age 25, Goku had another growth spurt, and become similar in height to his taller human allies, and much more muscular. Due to his love of training, he is most commonly seen wearing a gi. Originally, Goku wore his own variation of Saiyan armor before coming to earth. He wore black and yellow Battle Armor, dark red combat pants, long black armbands with matching leg warmers, with a blue Scouter on his right eye, and black and yellow boots. But after his armor was destroyed he began to wear an open black gi secured with a white bow-tied obi over his waist, dark red wristbands, and dark red kung fu shoes. After training under Master Roshi, Goku wore the basic Turtle School Uniform; consisting of a closed red gi secured by a black knot-tied obi tied over his waist, black wristbands, and black kung fu shoes, with Roshi's kanji on the back and front-left side of his shirt. After training with Kami and Mr. Popo, Goku wore a black short-sleeved undershirt with this gi and replaced his wrist band with black wristbands and his shoes with black boots with a grey border and red laces. When dropping Kame House in the Raditz Saga Goku wore a red and black jacket that a "59" on the left sleeve over a white T-shirt, with dark black pants, and black shoes, this would become his casual outfit when he is not fighting''. '' After training under King Kai, Goku wore King Kai's kanji on the back of his gi shirt. During his quest on Planet Namek, Goku wore his own kanji on both places. During the Android conflict and Majin Buu conflict, Goku wore a more plain version of this gi that lacked any kanji and featured a black sash over his waist, as well as the same black undershirt, same black wristbands gloves and the same black boots from his previous gi, but with a red border and grey laces. He later retains this outfit throughout the god conflict as he regains his own kanji on both places. Personality Originally before losing his memories, Goku under the control of Frieza's army, was a incredibly ruthless, aggressive, and malicious Saiyan child bent carry out his mission of eradicating all sentient life on Earth. However, after the head injury that caused him to lose some instinctual aggression, Goku became immensely docile and caring which were personality traits he had unconsciously inherited from his mother Gine. He was taught to be respectful to others by Grandpa Gohan. He takes most situations in stride, he rarely lets things get him worked up; he quickly got over losing his tail each time. He is however not without fear. as he has aichmophobia; a crippling fear of needles. Power Category:Saiyans Category:DBX Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Aliens Category:Father Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Tournament Fighters